My invention relates to a device for attaching a microphone-speaker or the like to an article of clothing, and particularly to such a device that permits the device to be rotated so that the microphone-speaker can be positioned as desired.
Small radio receivers, or radio transmitters and receivers, of the personal or portable type, are frequently attached to a user's clothing such as a belt or strap. To permit the user's hands to remain free and yet provide good communication, the speaker or the microphone or the microphone-speaker should be near the user's head so that he can hear received signals well or can communicate readily.
Accordingly, a primary object of my invention is to provide a new and improved device for attaching a speaker, or a microphone, or a microphone-speaker to a user's article of clothing.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved device for removably attaching a speaker, or a microphone, or a microphone-speaker to a user's article of clothing.
Users of such radios have different preferences for where they attach the speaker, microphone, or microphone-speaker. Some users may prefer a pocket having a horizontal edge. Other users may prefer a coat lapel with a vertical or almost vertical edge. In any case, the speaker, microphone, or microphone-speaker should be capable of being positioned at any desired angle, regardless of the orientation of the edge of clothing material where attachment is made.
Accordingly, another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved attaching device that can be pivoted so that a speaker, microphone, or microphone-speaker can be oriented as desired and removably attached to a user's clothing.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved attaching clip for a speaker, microphone, or microphone-speaker, and that also permits the speaker, microphone, or microphone-speaker to be oriented for the best use.